vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Sinclair
is a witch who was introduced in the second season of The Originals''The Originals''. Eva's body was first introduced in The Map of Moments, ''after she had been prepared by Kol Mikaelson as a vessel for the spirit of his younger sister and Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson. However, once Rebekah's spirit was transferred unknowingly into Eva's body, it was revealed that Eva/Rebekah were trapped in the Fauline Cottage, where witches who were broken by magic were sent. History Eva Sinclair is a young adult witch who was well-known in the New Orleans witch community for kidnapping and performing sacrificial spells on young witch children in order to steal their power. According to Ruben Morris, parents in the community couldn't sleep at night knowing that Eva was out there, and that their children could possibly become her next victims. For her crimes, Josephine LaRue had Eva imprisoned in the Fauline Cottage. At some point, Kol found her and prepped her for Rebekah to possess, though Rebekah was told that she would be possessing a young human named Angelica Barker. In [[The Map of Moments|''The Map of Moments]], her body was possessed by Rebekah's spirit when she and her brothers were unable to stop Esther from completing the possession spell for her. The Originals See Rebekah Mikaelson for more details of what occurred while Eva was possessed by Rebekah. In They All Asked For You, ''a group of witches tried to kill Rebekah, mistaking her for her host, Eva. After being attacked by Ruben Morris, who explained some of Eva's history, Rebekah gained access to files about Eva's history and finally learned about the life of the person she was possessing. Later, while Rebekah was sleeping at Marcel's home, Eva somehow regained control of her body and woke up. She went out into the witch marketplace and attacked a young witch who was in the alley with her boyfriend. She ended up slitting the throat of the girl's boyfriend and carving a sigil thought to be used in sacrificial magic on the forehead of the witch, though she did assure the girl that she wouldn't be killing her until after she had channeled all of her magic. In Save My Soul, She keeps remerging giving Rebekah blackouts and breif visions of what she did such as channeling Davina for being a Harvest witch. Personality While little has been seen of Eva so far, her personality has been attested to by others, and the little glimpse of her while in control of her body does corroborate this information. Eva has been stated to be a powerful witch and a sadistic psychopath who kidnapped and murdered children in order to steal their power. In her file that was obtained by Elijah Mikaelson from Josephine LaRue, Eva was described to have extremely violent tendencies, prevalent criminal and antisocial behavior, and a near-perfect memory of the details of the crime scenes she has left when channeling the power of her victims. She was also described as having had numerous arrests and incarcerations in her history. Appearances ;Season 2 * ''The Map of Moments (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) * Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) * Sanctuary (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) * The Devil is Damned (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) * I Love You, Goodbye ''(Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson) * ''They All Asked For You (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson/briefly takes control) * Save My Soul (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson/briefly takes control) * Exquisite Corpse (Possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson/takes permanent control) Name Eva is a female name from a Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one." Trivia * It is possible that the witch was brought by Kol into the asylum only after her body was prepared as a vessel for Rebekah, due to the fact that if Kol entered the asylum, he would have been trapped inside like the rest of the witches. * While it has yet to be stated, the spell Eva used appears to be sacrificial in origin. * She managed to get control of her body back at the end of ''They All Asked For You'', ''how is unknown.'' * In ''They All Asked For You'', it was revealed by Josephine that Eva Sinclair is an equally powerful witch as Vincent Griffith. * In ''Save My Soul'', it is revealed that Eva Sinclair was married to Vincent Griffith. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals210-0231Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0239Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0248Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0438Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0447CassieRebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0460Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0505Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0932RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0959RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0994Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1590Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1724Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1735Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1771Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1866Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1877Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1907Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2487Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2494Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2506Rebekahv.jpeg SMS-02.jpg SMS-09.jpg Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists